The Voices Within
by Artist of Meh
Summary: What happens to Naruto if he has not one, but two voices in his head?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, I would have killed off Naruto wayyyy back. **

"**THE KYUUBI REIGNS SUPREME." DEMON/DEMONIC TALK**

"_No, Alchemy and I do!" Dwarf in the flask speech_

"Dattebayo!" Regular speech and Narration

**IN THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST UNIVERSE **

The dwarf in the flask was angry.

Scratch that, it was FURIOUS.

Its plan had been coming along so nicely and it had felt the ABSOLUTE power coursing through its veins, but those INSECTS had ruined everything for it. All his power, save for Pride's, had been stripped away when he had been thrown back into his prison's.

It had practically been God and now years of planning had been for naught.

As the dwarf in the flask floated, ranting and sulking in the eternal darkness, it noticed an azure blue energy out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, it floated towards this energy and in doing so, was sucked in along with some other resident in this infernal darkness they both called home.

**IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE **

After he had been transported by that beautiful blue energy, the dwarf found himself in a large, sprawling forest. The night sky was red from the flames of a nearby city.

As it took in its surroundings, he started to notice small things.

Everyday things really: blood and carnage, the body of a red haired woman nearby, and a humongously huge nine-tailed fox and an equally humongous toad with a blonde-haired human on its head.

In fact, that fox and toad seemed to be close. Too close for comfort. As he tried to put some distance between them, the human started to make some signs with his hands and the other passenger of the blue energy appeared.

It was the one who proclaimed itself the Death God.

The "Death God" started to pull another type of energy out of the gigantic fox, this time a malevolent, crimson-couloured energy.

As it was pulled free, the dwarf felt itself being pulled towards the human. Specifically, a human baby he had not noticed before.

The dwarf and the energy were both sucked into a small, blonde-haired baby, and as the dwarf was being suctioned into the baby, it heard the human say, "Forgive me Naruto. Know that your mother and I loved you. Grow up to be a strong shinobi and I wish you happiness."

After what seemed hours in darkness, the dwarf found itself inside a sewer; more specifically, a large cage within the sewer.

While the dwarf hovered contemplating its situation, the other resident of the cage started to stir.

Looking behind, the dwarf saw that it was the, as he had so eloquently put it, the humoungously huge nine-tailed fox he had seen before.

As the fox stirred, the dwarf noticed that something seemed different about the fox. It remembered the malevolent red energy that had been taken out of the fox and deduced that this was the energy taken shape.

The fox, finally awake, noticed the dwarf and, while unleashing its aura, demanded, "**WHAT ARE YOU?"**

The dwarf, understandably intimidated, replied, "I am a resident of another dimension, one similar, yet very different from yours. While my world also has humans, its technology seems much more advanced and instead of this blue and crimson energy that seems prevalent in your world, my world uses something called alchemy to attack and defend."

The fox nodded in understanding and it sat contemplating this new information.

The dwarf, having regained some courage but still wary, asked cautiously, "If I may ask fox, what is this new world I find myself trapped in?'

"**DO YOU MEAN THIS DANK SEWER, OR DO YOU MEAN THE WORLD OUTSIDE?" **the fox asked with amusement.

"Yes," the dwarf replied.

The fox roaring with laughter, replied, "**HAHAHAHA, I LIKE YOU. VERY WELL THEN, THIS DANK SEWER IS THE MINDSCAPE OF THE BRAT WE ARE SEALED IN. THE BRAT'S IDENTITY, I CAN ONLY ASSUME IS THE SON OF THE HOPELESS FOOL WHO SEALED US BOTH HERE: THE YONDAIME HOKAGE"**

Processing this new information, the dwarf asked, "So we are actually INSIDE the human baby? How is this even possible? What is a 'Hokage'?"

The fox, chuckling softly, answered, "**SLOW DOWN, DO YOU WISH TO KNOW OF THIS WORLD OR NOT? TO ANSWER YOUR MOST RECENT QUESTION, YES, CHAKRA AND THE LEADER OF THE PATHETIC VILLAGE I WAS CRUSHING NOT TOO LONG AGO."**

The dwarf, nodding with understanding, kept silent.

The fox taking that as a cue to keep going went on, "**THIS WORLD IS INHABITED BY HUMANS AS YOU KNOW AND A FEW OF THESE HUMANS CAN USE "CHAKRA" OR THAT BLUE ENERGY YOU APTLY DESCRIBED IT AS. THE CRIMSON ENERGY CAN ONLY BE USED BY HIGHER BEINGS KNOWN AS THE BJUU. NOW, AS I AM FINISHED EXPLAINING, EXPLAIN HOW YOU FOUND YOURSELF ON THIS WORLD, AND EXPLAIN TO ME THIS "ALCHEMY" YOU MENTIONED."**

"Well, to start off, you must understand what alchemy is. Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as 'Transmutation'," the dwarf explained.

"I was attempting to become God in the literal sense by using a forbidden type of alchemy, but when a few humans defeated me, I was thrown back into my prison. It was there I encountered a mysterious blue energy and when I came closer to examine it, I was transported to this world, along with the self-proclaimed 'God of Death'."

The fox was shocked by this revelation as he had thought the Shinigami was a divine entity, not a being from another dimension.

While he absorbed this new information, he started to feel the effects of his battle take a toll.

The fox told the dwarf, "**MY BATTLE HAS STARTED TO TAKE ITS TOLL UPON ME. I WILL BE SILENT FOR A WHILE TO REST AND RECUPERATE. THIS MEETING IS, I BELIEVE, THE START OF A WONDROUS RELATIONSHIP."**

The dwarf nodded in understanding and asked, "Before you fall sleep, might I ask what your name is?"

The fox answered, "**CALL ME KYUUBI, THE NINE-TAILED FOX."**

**OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE. IN HOKAGE TOWER.**

The Sandaime Hokage felt a chill go through his spine and checked back again on Naruto.

He said aloud, partly to himself and to baby Naruto, "Dark days are coming, I can only hope this you and I can be strong enough to withstand such days."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the Sandaime with guileless, azure eyes.

At that the Sandaime forgot his troubles for an instant and was hopeful. But looking outside his window, he saw again the devastation the Kyuubi had caused to his beloved village. Sighing, he prepared himself for a long night of paperwork and council meetings.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so feel free to criticize, but only constructive criticism please! Rate and Review and tell me if it was Icky-Meh, Meh, or Super-Meh.

Thanks for reading and I'll update according to how school goes.

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
